Tag, You're It
by RaeEcho
Summary: They had been dancing around each other for far too long. It felt like they were playing a game of tag. Drew knew it was time to make her move. She was tired of being 'it.'


A/N- I'm back. Mwhahaha. This was inspired by a recent game of phone tag I witnessed. It was fantastic. As usual, Drew/Leo... Come on. You know you love it.

* * *

They had been dancing around each other for months now. Not once had their paths crossed. When he was there, she was here, and when she went there, he was already somewhere else. It was infuriating. Cornering the mechanic should have been easier. She was the daughter of a love goddess, dammit. She was not built to run herself into the ground trying to catch a glance of a boy who seemed to magically teleport from one side of camp to the other. Especially, not in her best shoes.

It was past time for her confront the son of Hephaestus. Contrary to popular belief, Drew was chock full of patience, but it was wearing thin as of late. She had waited long enough for him to come to her, it was time to turn the tables. The game of tag Leo had unconsciously started was going to end. She was not to be ignored, and above all, she was tired of being 'it.'

However, every plan she came up with failed her at the last moment.

Her first attempt was to just wait at the entrance to Bunker 9 until Leo and the rest of his cabin circled back to work on the Argo II after breakfast. With the amount of time they spent on that ship each day rivaled the amount spent by the Apollo cabin at the archery range, if there was a more perfect place, Drew couldn't think of it.

Nobody had told her that Chiron decided that Cabin 9 needed a break from their project that morning. She waited until the sound for dinner filled the air, before she finally gave up.

Drew was not a happy camper. Her moods were legendary around camp so it wasn't a big surprise when people started parting around her as she made her way to the Aphrodite table. As usual, her siblings were fawning over her half sister, and she sat at the almost empty side of the table. Alone, as she had been starting to become accustomed to.

Her eyes wandered across the crowd, and she didn't even bother to retrieve a plate a food. She had effectively lost her apatite.

Then she saw him, and her apatite returned in full force, but it wasn't for food. Leo Valdez,along with the rest of his cabin nipping at his heels, came marching into view. They all were covered in oil, as usual, but there was something else as well. She could plainly see that each of them were dripping wet. A few even had brightly colored pieces of plastic clinging to them.

Drew was far from stupid, she recognized the aftermath of a water balloon fight when she saw one. The smiles on each and everyone of their faces was a dead give away, and she couldn't help to smile a little with them. It pained her admit it, but the group as a whole was cute, despite the overalls and various stains on their clothing. But Leo stood out from all the rest.

His hair was wet and matted, but the curls appeared to be as bouncy as always, and his bronze skin was decorated by water droplets. His bright orange camp shirt was soaking wet and clung to his muscles. While his tool belt, which was starting to be referred to as his 'utility belt,' was sagging around his hips due to the added weight. Drew could only think of one way to describe him, "Hot damn." She swore under her breath.

From there, she watched in silence as the Hephaestus cabin got their food and took their seats. She wanted to go over to him right then, but she was no Annabeth Chase. The people around camp didn't like her enough to be okay with her breaking one of the unspoken rules of camp. It wasn't fair, but Drew didn't want to be cast off further than she already was. She knew that camp could become a cold place if she got pushed any farther out of the social circle. Her brothers and sisters would make sure of that.

As dinner passed, she kept her vigil over the mechanic's table. Which was quite easy, because if it's location right next to the Aphrodite table. She didn't stare, despite all pretenses she was not that rude, but she listened intently. Every joke, every laugh, and every word that came out of one of their mouths, she heard. They were actual siblings. They fought like them and from what she could gather, had a unique list of inside jokes. She wasn't sure whether to be happy for them or jealous that she couldn't have that with her family.

She sighed and turned her attention back to the rest of the wooden table where her family was eating and it didn't take her long to decide that she didn't want to watch them. They were all smiles, none of them caring in least bit about how she felt. Piper had blocked out her spotlight and she could bare to even glance in their direction. Why would would she want to anyway? After all, one glance away was all it took to get a way better view. It would be risky to look at Leo again. Dinner was coming to a close and that meant everyone was paying more attention to their surroundings than their food, but she couldn't help herself. Drew took a chance, but she didn't see Leo talking to his siblings or stuffing his face like she was used to.

Leo was staring at her.

She matched his gaze, and they somehow fell into a contest. Neither one of them wanted to be the one who broke contact first.

"Campers!" Chiron announced, ending their game. He gave Leo an excuse to look away, but Drew couldn't help notice the red tint that graced his cheeks as he did so. "Time for campfire!"

The entire mass of demigods seemed to shift as one, and the horde of campers simultaneously rose from their seats, making their way to the amphitheater at a leisurely pace. Leo was among them, but Drew knew she could catch up easily. It was now or never.

With the grace that only a child of Aphrodite could possess, she stood from her seat and walked into the crowd. She wasn't running, but walking wasn't the right term. She would have liked to say that she gliding towards Leo. She could feel her hair bounce with each step she took, and as she walked she could feel a plan form inside her mind.

Putting on one last burst of speed, she approached Leo from behind with deadly stealth. Just because she didn't like to play capture the flag didn't mean she wasn't good at it.

With a determined hand, she tapped Leo on the shoulder. He spun around to face her. She knew the entire camp was watching, she knew Leo was confused, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

In one fluid motion, she grabbed the front of Leo's shirt, yanked him down to her height, and crashed her lips against his.

The world stopped in those brief seconds that their lips met, and she could not deny that she was in heaven. However, that was not her main goal. When she felt Leo start to return the kiss, she pulled away.

With a smirk on her face, she released his shirt and gently pushed him back.

"Tag, you're it." She said, and she continued her journey to the amphitheater, leaving a stunned Leo in her wake. She smiled a little. The game was finally on.

* * *

A/N- I was bored, so I wrote this. What do you think of it?

Feed the idea gnome, leave a review.

**6/9/12 - Edit -** Mistakes were everywhere. What was I thinking? I think I got most of them, tell me if you spot anymore.


End file.
